


Screw Friends

by preathforlife1



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preathforlife1/pseuds/preathforlife1
Summary: A story of two girls falling for each other, through the ups and downs of their soccer career. Features most of the current USWNT. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short, it's just an intro ;)

She gazed out the window on her flight, taking in the sight of her old town below. She was moving across the country, to play for the team she's always dreamed to play for, the USWNT. She knew coming from college would be a big change, and she was still so nervous for such a new thing. “I am Christen Press, I can do anything..” She whispered to herself repeatedly, hoping to calm her nerves. Nothing worked. She decided to focus on other things.

Her music, her phone, her multiple bracelets on her wrist. She continued to scan her eyes almost everywhere, until her eyes landed on the girl next to her. For the first time, she couldn't look away. The way the girl was so sucked into whatever she was reading was adorable to Christen, and she couldn't help but stare. The other girl noticed this, and offered a slight smile to Christen, and Christen blushed in return. The two girls sat in an awkward silence before Christen spoke up.

“So, where are you headed?”

_Ugh dumb Christen! You're on the same flight!_

  
She started blushing furiously and the girl giggled and shook her head.

  
“Well, wherever you're headed. And I'm assuming that's Portland?” She asked, a smirk on her face.

  
Christen laughed, and asked if the girl had family there.

  
“ No, I play for the national team actually. You?”

  
Christen smiled. “ Me too!”

  
Tobin laughed. “ Seriously? That's awesome! I love that team.”

Christen proceeded to tell a girl that she came straight from Stanford. They talked about their soccer lives, and colleges when Christen realized something. She didn't know the girls game.

  
“ By the way, I'm Christen.”

  
She stuck out her hand for the girl to shake, but the girl declined and pulled her in for a hug instead.

  
“It’s Tobin. Tobin Heath. and I'm a hugger." Christen laughed. But inside her heart swelled, and her insides got all warm. Christen sat there in the hug and sighed dreamily. She realized what she was doing and blushed, quickly pulling away.

  
Tobin cleared her throat and continued, “So, what dorm are you in this camp?”

  
“6B. You?”

  
Tobin smiled a smile that could light up Portland. “No way! Me too! Now I’m hoping my last wish comes true.”

  
Other wish? Christen wondered.  
“What’s that?” She asked.

  
“Are you a morning person?” Christen nodded in response.

  
“Great. Because tomorrow I’m going to show you all around Portland.”

Christen grinned and her body tingled where Tobin had touched her. Her heart beat rapidly, and she wanted to be as close to Tobin as she could get. She inched closer, and rested her arm on the arm rest, and Tobin noticed. As Christen fell asleep, Tobin slipped her arm around Christen and whispered, "I'm so glad you're here."

But little did Tobin know, Christen heard her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
The plane landed, and the girls went to go pick up their luggage. Christen was smiling at Tobin who was rapidly telling her all about the team.

   
“So, yeah. And then our forwards are Mallory, Crystal and Alex. They’re all really good, but I think you’ll fit right in! I mean, I’ve seen you play and you’re finishing skills are superb. That goal where you cruyffed it in?! That was amazing! Our forwards will have a lot to compete with.”

  
Christen blushed. “Well, it was a great serve from my teammate-”

  
Tobin shook her head and rolled her eyes. “What?! It was!!” Christen said.

  
“So, you’re one of those girls that denies every compliment someone gives her?”

  
Christen raised her eyebrows. “What if I am?”

  
“Then I guess I’m going to have to make you realize how amazing you are. Even a blind person can see it.”

  
Christen smiled. “Thank you Tobin. You’re sweet.”

  
Tobin beamed like a little girl who had just gotten a new doll, and Christen giggled. They picked up their bags, and called an Uber to pick them up and bring them to the hotel. The ride was fun, their driver played great music, and both girls jammed out. When they got to the hotel, they were the first ones there. The girls unpacked their things, and laid out on their beds, exhausted. Christen scrolled through instagram, while Tobin slowly fell asleep. Christen was minding her own business, when there was a knock at the door.

  
She opened it up, and 5 or 6 girls were outside, with a surprised look on their faces.

  
“Uh, Hi. I’m Christen, do you guys need something?”

  
“Oh! So you’re the new girl!! You’re so pretty! How’d you get cheekbones like that? And those eyes! Guys I’m pretty sure our new teammate is a goddess!”

  
Christen blushed, and another girl spoke up.

  
“Sorry Christen, that’s Kelly she’s kind of nuts. I’m Ali, this is Ashlyn, Allie, Crystal, and Alex. Nice to meet you!”

  
Ali looked like a strong brunette who you do not want to mess with, and Ashlyn was incredibly sexy, with short brown hair. Taller than the rest of the group, she assumed Ashlyn was a keeper. Allie was a stunning blonde who looked like a model , and Crystal was a short girl that looked incredibly feisty and badass at the same time. Alex was a very pretty brunette that had the figure of an angel.

  
“Uh, Hi. Let me guess, are you guys looking for Tobin?”  
They nodded.

  
“Well she’s actually sleeping right now, but I’ll tell her you guys came by.”

  
They all looked a little disappointed, but seemed to understand. Christen was left with “Bye!” and “See you at practice” by a couple of girls, and kind smiles from the rest. Ashlyn was the only one that stayed behind.

  
“So, Christen. Just wanted to welcome you to the team, everyone’s really friendly as you can tell.”

  
They both laughed. “Yeah, I can tell. I really like your jacket by the way.” Christen pointed to Ashlyn’s leather jacket.

  
“Oh! This thing? It’s actually Tobin’s. I stayed behind to drop it off actually.” She handed it to Christen.

  
“Thanks, I’ll give it to her.”

  
“Okay. This might be a little forward, but do you want to maybe go swim for a bit? It’s really nice, and I need to get away from my friends. I mean, I love them, but they get on my nerves.”

  
Christen laughed. “Sure! Let me leave a note for Tobin, do you care if she comes when she wakes up?”

  
Ashlyn smiled. “No problem. Let me go change and I’ll meet you at the elevator?”

  
“For sure.”

 

* * *

 

  
Christen wrote a quick note to Tobin, letting her know where she was going to be.

  
_Hey Tobin,_   
_Heading to the pool with Ashlyn. Yes, I’ve made another friend. No, I’m not ditching you, I want you to come! Throw a suit on, and meet us down there if you want._   
_:) -Christen_

  
Satisfied, Christen threw on her black one piece, and headed to the elevator. Ashlyn was already there, and was wearing a sports bra and trunks. The great thing about this was, Christen didn’t feel uncomfortable, and Ashlyn was just as calm and happy as she was. They got to the pool and started to tan.

  
“Lets play 20 questions. You go first.” Ashlyn challenged, wanting to get to know more about Christen.

  
“Okay, closest friend on the team.”

  
“Ali. For sure.”

  
“For sure?” Christen asked a smirk on her face. She could tell the two were ‘more than close’ when they showed up to the door holding hands.

  
“Well, we’re kinda dating so, she is my closest friend on the team.” Ashlyn said.

  
Christen smiled. “You guys are so cute! I love it.”

  
Ashlyn smiled and continued. “Out of the people you have met so far, who would you date?

  
Christen looked shocked, “Well uh, I-”

  
Just then, Tobin came out. She was wearing a black bikini exposing her defined abs, and back muscles and Christen couldn’t help but stare. She was caught out of her trance when Tobin cleared her throat.

  
“My eyes are up here, Chris.” Ashlyn stifled in a laugh and Tobin smirked.

  
“Uh, right. So, you got my note?”

  
“Yeah, thanks for that, it was sweet of you.”

  
“I really wanted to hang you with you this afternoon, this morning wasn’t enough.”

"It wasn't enough?! You guys spent all morning together!" Ashlyn spat out. 

Tobin ignored her. “I know, I missed you a little.”

  
“A little?”

  
“No, a lot. I really missed you.” The two girls stared at each other intently, a smile forming on Christen’s face, while Tobin’s face filled with desire.

  
Ashlyn cleared her throat. “Ahem, well Ali just texted me actually, I have to run. But see you guys later!”

  
Ashlyn casually strolled out, and on her way out she leaned down to Christen.

  
“Your answer was Tobin, wasn’t it.”

  
Christen nodded her head and Ashlyn smirked.

  
A few minutes after Ashlyn left, Tobin broke the silence.

  
“Wanna jump in?”

  
Christen nodded.

  
They swam for a while, splashing water on each other, and having races to see who could swim the fastest. They grabbed a ball and did headers in the pool, and tried to dunk it into the basketball hoop. After a while, they hopped onto a huge float together and laid out, the sun consuming their naiveness. Every time Christen looked at Tobin her eyes wandered to places they shouldn’t be, and she resisted the temptation to tell Tobin how sexy she looked, just laying there. Just being Tobin. She felt Tobin’s eyes skim her own body, and she saw Tobin staring at her face out of the corner of her eye. Tobin ‘accidentally' brushed her hand against Christen’s. Christen bit her lip. They got braver, every time they looked at each other, and Christen couldn’t take it anymore.

  
“Tobin?”

  
“Mhm.” Tobin said in that raspy, low voice of hers.

  
“Can I tell you something?”

  
“Anything, Chris.”

  
Christen took a deep breath. “You are incredibly se-”

  
Just then, Ashlyn stormed outside, yelling to the pair, “GUYS TEAM DINNER IS IN 10, HURRY UP!”

  
The girls scrambled off their float, dyed off, and ran up to their room to change. They threw on some team gear, and Christen put a little bit of mascara on herself and Tobin, and they were ready to go. They ran downstairs just as fast as they came up, and made it to dinner just in time. Ashlyn had saved them 2 seats, side by side, at the table with herself, Ali, Kling, Allie, JJ, Moe and Alex.

  
“Glad you guys made it, I was afraid you got a little distracted.” Ashlyn said with a grin, and Ali punched her on the arm.

  
“Christen, this is morgan, we call her moe, and meghan, and we call her kling. Finally, this is JJ.” Ali said.

  
“Hi!! Nice to meet you Christen.” JJ said with a smile, and Kling and Moe gave her a smile and wave before they got back into their argument about whether or not tomatoes are fruits or not.

  
Coach Ellis quieted the room, and told everyone the schedule for the week long camp in Portland. She also introduced Christen to the team.

  
“So, girls, we have a new addition to our team, Christen Press. Can we give her a warm welcome?”

  
There were cheers and smiles and waves throughout the conference room, and everyone was friendly and kind.

  
“Christen, why don’t you tell everyone about yourself?”

  
Christen smiled nervously. Tobin gave her a reassuring squeeze on the upper thigh underneath the table, (and underneath her shorts,) and Christen took a sharp breath in, alarmed but definetly wasn't mad about the touch.

  
“Well, I’m Christen, and last year I played for Stanford. Um, I play forward, and I’m obsessed with my two dogs and yoga. I’m really excited to be on this team, and hopefully I stay!”

  
That caused the whole room to giggle and Christen immediately felt relaxed. She sat back down satisfied. They rest of the room got back into conversation, when Tobin leaned over and whispered in her ear,

  
“What were you saying earlier?” Her husky voice gave Christen shiver, and bite her lip.

  
“N-nothing. No big deal.”

  
Tobin shrugged. “Tell me later then.” She rubbed Christen’s leg in reassurance, and started to eat her dinner again.

  
Christen immediately regretted saying that, and quietly moaned at the loss of touch on her leg. Tobin heard it, and smirked. Christen was frustrated. Really frustrated.

_  
How could she do that? Tobin was normal and relaxed earlier, what happened to that Tobin? Why does she make me feel like this? God help me._

  
Christen finished her dinner, and waited for Tobin to finish her own, before dragging her up to their own room.

 

* * *

 

  
“What was that for?” Christen half-yelled at Tobin.

  
“What?”

  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about Tobin.”

  
Tobin smirked. “I really don’t, remind me?”

  
Christen groaned. “God, Tobin. You’re so frustrating. You can’t just get me all, you know, riled up like that, and then just leave!”

  
“I did that?”

  
“Come on Tobin, you knew exactly what you did to me. You heard me-”

  
“Oh right. So you’re sexually frustrated.”

  
Christen gasped. “No! Well yes, but not really, you just-”

  
“Calm down Christen. Just tell me what you were saying earlier, and I won’t do it again.”

  
“Swear?”

  
Tobin gave her a reassuring smile. “Swear.”

  
Christen looked down at the floor as mumbled nervously,  “Well, I was just saying, I think you’re incredibly sexy.”

  
Tobin came closer to Christen, and whispered, “Look at me. Say it again.”

  
She looked up, into Tobin’s hazel eyes. They were sparkling. “I think you're so damn sexy Tobin.”

  
Tobin had a straight face. “It’s taking all of my self control not to kiss you right now. You know that Christen?”

  
Christen gulped and nodded. Their faces were inches away now. Tobin leaned close to Christen’s ear, and huskily whispered, “You’re impossible not to touch Christen. You’re that sexy. I could do so much right now,”

  
Tobin pulled away. “But I can’t, you know that right? I just met you. And we’re teammates. I’m not saying this won’t work, we just need to give it time. We’re friends right now.”

  
Christen nodded. “It was dumb of me to think you wanted this right now. I get it.”

  
“There’s not a doubt in my mind that I want this right now, it wouldn’t hurt me. But it could hurt you. There’s so much more to me than you know Christen, and your career is on the line. Let’s just be close, close, close friends, okay?”

  
That make Christen laugh. “I hope you will touch me at some point.”

  
“I will, just not right now. Don’t you worry.”

  
Both girls climbed in their beds, and turned out the light.

  
“Goodnight Tobin.”

  
“Goodnight Christen. I said something to you on the plane, but I don’t know if you heard me, so I’m going to say it now. I’m so glad you’re here.”

  
Christen beamed. “Me too, I’m so lucky you're with me.”

"Always." Tobin said, half asleep, and both girls hugged their pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 posts a day? not likely. but it happened today so i hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

  
Christen woke up with the sun, around 6:00, grabbed her yoga mat, and headed to the main lobby. She asked a receptionist if there was access to the roof, and there was. So, she headed to up to get rid of her pre-camp jitters. Christen sighed as she looked out over the sunset, instantly forgetting all of her troubles and just beginning to be. She rolled out her mat, and began to meditate when she heard the opening of the door.

“Christen?”

“Oh, hey Allie! What’s up?”

“Just coming up to relax I guess, Kling is a loud sleeper.”

Christen laughed, as Allie came to sit beside her on her mat. The two chatted for awhile, and landed on the topic of the team.

“So, what do you think of the roster this year Christen?” Allie asked.

“Well, I uh don’t really know anyone that well except for Tobin, so I guess good?”

Allie smiled. “Oh yeah! Tobin’s a cool gal. We are the Harry to each other’s Harry!” Allie said while chuckling.

“Um, right..” Christen hesitantly said.

“Oh! It’s a joke. But uh yeah, Tobin is really cool, I think you’ll like her. A lot. Wait, now that I think about it, you guys are like perfect for each other. Like, you could be closer to Tobin than me. What. The. Actual. Heck.”

Christen just awkwardly giggled, and wondered what in the world Allie meant.

“Uh, yeah. Oh! It’s almost time for breakfast, we better go.”

“Right. Want me to save you a seat?”

Christen nodded gratefully, and let out a huge breath as soon as Allie left the elevator.

_Allie’s nice, but I could barely catch up to half the things she was saying. Plus she talks so fast. Holy crap._

Christen got back to her room, where Tobin was still asleep, and got changed into her training gear. Tobin must’ve heard her getting ready (or ‘accidentally’ seen her) and let out a groggy, “G-goood Morning Chris,” as she tried to get up and change. Christen laughed and threw Tobin’s training set at her, so she could get ready too.

“Ready Tobin?”

“I. Need. Coffee.”

Christen giggled and shook her head as they made their way to the tables. As promised, Allie saved them both a seat, and Christen sat next to Ashlyn and Tobin. Tobin had waken up a little bit since the morning, and offered to get Christen some coffee.

“Chris, do you want any coffee while I’m up?”

“Yeah, thank you. Um, regular’s fine with a little bit of sugar.”

Tobin winked flirtatiously (which made Christen blush, per usual.) and walked off while Ashlyn snickered.

“What!” hissed Christen, clearly annoyed at how “14 year-old-boy-ish” Ashlyn was being.

Ashlyn just shrugged and said, “Oh, nothing. It’s just that Tobin never winks at anyone. Unless she likes them. Or is trying to impress them. Or is trying to get into their-”

“OKAYYY Ashlyn! Thank you, for the information. That was so unneeded and cruel that it’s actually amusing.” Morgan Brian said, while Kling was high fiving Ashlyn.

Christen rolled her eyes, and shot Morgan a “Thank you times a billion” look while Morgan just nodded and smiled.

Morgan mouthed to Christen, “They are a mess. Get used to it.” Christen giggled and gave her the thumbs up.

Tobin came back with the coffees, and the rest of the breakfast went smoothly. Christen only stared at Tobin 9/10 of the breakfast and Tobin only caught her -! Well, Tobin caught her almost every time. But, it’s not like Tobin wasn’t staring too. When Christen was telling the group a story, or just passionately talking about something, Tobin looked at her like she was the best thing since a soccer ball. She had a goofy grin on her face, and Ashlyn totally noticed. She sent Tobin a text.

Ash>Tobs: _You’re drooling._

Tobin wiped her mouth as soon as she saw the text, which sent Ashlyn into a silent giggling fit. Tobin rolled her eyes, and subconsciously continued to stare at Christen, again. Ashlyn just shook her head and smiled.

These two are just hopeless. Well, not hopeless. Hopeful? Yeah. Hopeful. I think I mean they’re cute. Ashlyn thought, while analyzing the couple. Ali caught her, and gave her a slight nudge.

For the remainder of the breakfast, Tobin ‘accidentally’ bumped arms with Christen, touched fingers with Christen, nudged Christen, you name it. Anything to get close to her. And Christen did not mind at all. In fact, when Tobin subtly wrapped her arm around Christen without the group knowing, she gave Tobin’s hand a little squeeze. They were so happy, but they knew deep down in their hearts, this is not what friends do. Not. At. All.

  
\-------------

The team stepped out onto the training field, with smiles on their faces, glad to be back. Coach Ellis instructed the team to partner up for running, and then passing. Of course, Christen and Tobin went together.

“Tobs? Do yo-”

“Yes. Let’s go get this running over with.”

They ran a couple of laps, and talked it away.

“I’m really nervous for today Tobin. What if I suck!”

“You’re not going to suck, you’re great! Just play like normal.”

Christen nodded. “Yeah. Who are we playing this weekend?”

Tobin flinched as she said it, “Costa Rica.” Christen noticed how tense Tobin was when she said the name, and decided not to bring it up.

“Ooh, that’s a good team, but they’ll be fun to play! I can’t wait.”

“Mhm.” Tobin looked off into space, not paying any attention to Christen at all. Christen gave her a little nudge.

“Tobs? Are you okay?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m okay, just thinking about stuff. You know.”  
Christen have Tobin a reassuring look. “Stuff you want to talk about?”

“Not necessarily.”

Christen smiled, and gave Tobin’s had a squeeze. “Well, when you’re ready, I’m here.”

Tobin looked into Christen’s eyes for the first time in a while, and smiled gratefully. “Thank you Christen. Not a lot of girls get it, you know? They just want answers, drama, information, just to make things worse. They just want to stir things up and it always sucks. I always just want to go hide and be by myself just to get away from all of that. But, yeah. Sorry I’m rambling. Um, just Thanks for understanding.”

Christen beamed. “Uh, yeah no problem Tobin. I get it. Really.”

They jogged over to the team, sneaking glances at each other a few times, and catching each other every time. The rest of the practice went smoothly, and Christen and Tobin did really well. The whole practice they connected passes, assisted and scored, and automatically knew where the other person was going. They were so insync, it was like they could read each other’s minds. Coach Ellis noticed, and called them to her office after practice.

“Hello ladies, exceptional job at practice today.”

The girls thanked her.

“Well, I first wanted to tell you that both of you have earned a starting spot for this weekend.”

They looked at each other and Christen had a smile so bright, and Tobin was just as happy for her. First cap, first start, and hopefully first goal.

“Also, I was wondering, have you two ever played together before? You two were on fire! I was astonished. You knew exactly where the other was, and how to get the ball there. I’m going to need that at the game this weekend.”

“Um, no ‘mam. We haven’t played together before. But thank you.” Tobin said, and Christen nodded.

“Well, that’s quite the chemistry you two have out there. Christen, great practice today, you can go. Tobin stay behind for a minute.”

Christen nodded and whispered in Tobin’s ear, “I’ll wait for you.”

Goosebumps rose on Tobin’s skin from Christen’s warm breath, and her lips on Tobin’s skin. Christen left the room, and went to her locker to change. She just had her sports bra and nike pros on when Tobin came running across the locker room and scooped her into a hug that lifted Christen off the ground.

“What happened?!” Christen asked.

“I got it! I got captain!” Tobin screamed. And Christen screamed with her. She laughed and squeezed Tobin harder as she spun Christen around. Tobin set Christen down, and Tobin’s heart was racing.

_Do I kiss her? Does she want that? Just kiss her Tobin. 3,2,1…_

Tobin leaned in and have Christen a soft kiss on the lips. Fireworks exploded in her head, and she smiled into it.

Christen was beaming, but realized something. “What about friends?”

Tobin shook her head and leaned in again, “Screw friends.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“All right ladies. I have decided on a new captain for this camp, and possibly for the rest of her career. She is a smart, dedicated, and incredibly creative leader, and I am very happy to announce, Tobin Heath as our new captain!”

Allie and Alex started to jump on top of Tobin while she was in her seat, and all Tobin did was stare at Christen’s face right beside her. Both girls had enormous smiles on their face, and couldn’t stop smiling. Tobin couldn’t hug Christen because Allie and Alex were covering her like a blanket, so she reached out and squeezed Christen’s hand, laughing.

Christen smiled. Tobin’s hand fit perfectly over hers, and her hand was warm and soft. She looked over at Tobin who was now getting dog-piled by Alex and Allie, and the rest of the team was congratulating her, laughing and smiling away. Tobin looked as happy as ever, her million dollar smile on her face, and her head thrown back in joyous laughter. Christen snapped a picture of Tobin, and posted it to instagram with the caption: _Smiles_ _are_ _huge_ , _hearts_ _are_ _full_. _Congrats_ _T_.

Tobin and Christen stayed behind as the room began to file out, and Coach Ellis gave Tobin one more congratulations before she left. Once everyone was gone, Tobin wrapped Christen in a hug, and Christen relaxed into Tobin’s arms. Tobin smelled like fresh air and mint, and her hair was as soft as ever. Christen twirled it as she was wrapped up in Tobin, and smiled as she did it.

“I’m so happy, Tobin. This is so huge for your career! And for you, you’ve worked for this forever, I’m sure. And now you’ve got it.” Christen said into Tobin’s ear.

Tobin pulled away and looked into Christen’s eyes. She slightly smiled and squeezed Christen’s hand.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, you deserv-” Tobin interrupted Christen with a quick kiss on the lips.

“No, not that. Thank you for _this_ Christen.”

Christen’s heart was beating out of her chest. Did she want to be together? Is that what Christen wanted? Christen put her busy and irritating mind to rest, as she just smiled and nodded at Tobin, who was now helping her up and they began to walk side by side to the team dinner. Arm’s brushing and smiles forming, Intentionally.

* * *

 

The team dinner went well, and the girls headed up to thier room for bed. When they got to their room, Tobin immediatatlety called the shower, which caused Christen to giggle. She took off her shirt and shorts just leaving her ethika bra and spandex. All of the exposed skin caused Christen to blush and look away, and Tobin smirked. She knew exacty what she was doing.

“Hey Chris can you take a picture of me in my ethika stuff? I’m doing stuff for their campaign and they want a picture.”

Christen took a deep breath. “Uh- yeah. I mean, yeah um sure.”

Tobin gave Christen her phone, and Tobin smiled at the camera, and gave it a big thumbs up. Christen was paralyzed, she couldn’t take the picture. She was so distracted by Tobin’s body, staring at it through the screen.

She finally shook out of it, and took the picture.

“Thanks Chris.” Tobin said with a knowing smile. Christen just nodded, and went to go pick out her Pjs. Tobin was about to get in the shower when Christen stopped her.

“You know, Tobin, you- uh you should be in magazines, maybe. Um, that sounded stupid..” Christen stumbled over her words, awe-struck still.

Tobin smiled softly. “I know what you mean. Thank you, maybe we’ll be in one together one day. I can see it now: Stars of the Olympics 2020, Christen Press and Tobin Heath.”

Christen giggled. “I hope so. We have to get through the world cup first.”

“Yeah. My goal is to win a world cup and olympics back to back. Sounds impossible, I know. But, I think, I can do it.”

Christen smiled. Tobin seemed so nervous and unsure.

“Well, I want to score in the Olympics and the World cup this year. If I even play.”

“Are you joking Chris?” Tobin asked, serious all of the sudden.

“No.. Is that a dumb dre-”

“You are THE best forward on this team, I can’t imagine Jill wouldn’t start you, or even play you. Open your eyes! At training you blew through everyone, and scored on almost every shot you took. God Chris some girls can’t even hit the target when in movement, and here you come, blowing everyone’s minds with a curving shot into the upper 90’s! And you’re timing is impeccable. Like, you know exactly when to go, when to shoot, so that it hits the target in your brain perfectly. So don’t say that again."

Tobin was about to walk away when she added, "Please."

Christen was blushing up a storm, while Tobin walked off to her shower. Christen couldn’t believe that Tobin had noticed every damn thing about her playing. Most people just complimented her by saying nice shot, or good game. Tobin told her every single thing that she did that was amazing, and Christen couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

 

The next morning, the girls had a quick training, but then had the rest of the day off. Tobin and Christen decided to spend the morning with Ali, Ashlyn, Moe and Lindsey, but then have lunch by themselves. They all met up in Moe’s room.

“Where should we go?” Moe asked, while shoving a handful of tortilla chips in her mouth.

Tobin’s face lit up, “Oh! I know! We should take a hike! I know exactly where a good mountain is, and it’s gorgeous up there.”

Everyone nodded and agreed to the idea, and grabbed their backpacks, water bottles, and phones, and took a team bus to the mountains. Since Ashlyn knew about Christen and Tobin’s ‘thing’ she put them up front together.

“Okay. Moe and Lindsey go in the back, Me and Ali will go in the middle row, and Christen and Tobin go up front.”

Lindsey rolled her eyes, “Ashlynnnn! We don’t want to hear you and Ali making out the whole time!”

Ashlyn and Ali both blushed and everyone hopped in the car, on their way to the mountains.

* * *

 

The car ride was really long, and everyone but Tobin and Christen were fast asleep.

“Is the coast clear?” Tobin asked.

“For what?”

“I want to hold your hand, finally. It’s been too long.” Christen giggled, it had only been a couple of hours since they last held hands, but Christen’s hands were aching for Tobin’s touch too. And her lips. And any other body part.

They sat in silence, holding hands while Tobin was driving for a while, when Ashlyn woke up. She smirked, and took a quick picture of them.

“Ashlyn!” Christen hissed.  
“What? We’ll need good pictures for your wedding!” Christen rolled her eyes, while Tobin just looked confused. She quickly moved her hand from Christen’s, and focused on driving. Ashlyn and Christed just giggled.

“T, it’s ok. Ash knows. I might’ve maybe told her..”

Tobin immediately grabbed Christen’s hand again, and they all started to laugh. Luckily, no one woke up until they got to the hiking spot, so Tobin got to hold Christen’s hand all the way there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! comments are always helpful :)


	5. Chapter 5

After the hike, it was dinnertime, and the team was sitting together in a conference room watching the US men play. Everyone who went on the hike was a little late, but people moved over, and made room so everyone could sit in front of the TV. There was chick fil a catering on the counters, and waters for everyone to grab. There were a couple of pillows and blankets scattered for people to lay on, and there was only one blanket and pillow left. Tobin and Christen immediately looked at each other, wondering who was going to say it first.

“Do you wanna sha-” Tobin started.

And Christen finished, “-re with me?” They both giggled, and sat next to each other.

Not going to lie, they both really wanted to snuggle. And it wasn’t like they couldn’t, they had held hands, flirted, ect. But there was something that was keeping them from each other, and Christen couldn’t put a finger on it.

_Maybe she doesn’t like me anymore? Did I do something wrong? Probably too clingy. Or maybe she’s just not into me and wants to be friends? Am I staring at her too much?_

After thinking about it, Christen siked herself out. She decided to leave Tobin alone, and go be by herself. Plus, a little her time wouldn’t hurt. On the other hand, Tobin was thinking something totally different.

_When do I hold her hand? Should I hold her hand? And how am I supposed to snuggle with her without everyone noticing? Ugh I just want to smell her hair, and her perfume.._

Tobin wasn’t even able to focus on the sport that she dedicated her life to, because of Christen. She snuck multiple glances at Christen, just to get a sight of the tanned, beauty that sat next to her. She must’ve been looking too long when Christen whispered in her ear, that she was going to go up and rest. Tobin mentally scolded herself.

_God Tobin, stop being such a stalker. You scared the poor girl away._

Christen was just too nervous to sit next to Tobin for the next hour, so she headed to the elevator, with tears in her eyes, and trudged to the common room on their floor to rest and watch some TV. She was just so overwhelmed with everything, and needed someone to talk to. But Tobin was really the only one she was close enough to talk to about this. She could talk to Ashlyn, but Christen just wasn’t sure. And even though she was in a hotel with her team, coaches, and a phone to call her sisters, she felt so alone. Christen started to cry, and kept crying until she was shaking. Her sobs drowned out her team cheering on the floor below, and the knocks on the door of a housekeeper, asking if everything was alright. She cried until everything was quiet again, and she kept crying. She cried for herself, for Tobin, and for them. For whatever they were. She kept crying until she heard Ashlyn’s voice.

“Christen?”

The door opened, and Ashlyn walked over to where Christen was lying. The sofa she was on was tear stained, and wet, and Ashlyn had been there. She felt for Christen, and knew all she needed was a hug, or someone to hold her. She stroked Christen’s hair soothingly, and whispered,

“Who do you want? Me or Tobin?”

Christen cried a little more, “T-tobin. Please.”

Ashlyn texted Tobin, and stayed with Christen until she got there. She told Tobin what happened, and left. Tobin looked at the girl before her. This was the same girl she knew and had a crush on, but she was broken. Tobin had been there, she had seen herself like this. Broken and needing someone. And that’s where people made mistakes. But Christen was worth a mistake.

So, Tobin scooped Christen up, and carried her to their room. Christen was still shaking, so she helped her out of her clothes, and put some pjs on her. She washed her face, and helped her brush her teeth, wiping away the tears running down Christen’s face. She tucked Christen into bed, and looked down at the broken girl. Tobin’s heart wrenched at the sight of Christen like this, and she would do anything to fix her.

“Do you need anything else, Chris?’ Tobin asked, while she stroked the girl’s curly locks.

Christen nodded. “S-stay with me tonight.”

“Well, this is our room so I’ll just be in my be-”

“No. Sleep with me. Pl-ease.” Christen managed to choke out.

Tobin nodded and crawled into bed next to Christen. The faced each other, and every time Christen looked at Tobin, she cried. But she never told Tobin to leave. So, Tobin stroked her hair, and drew circles on her hands until Christen was able to stop crying. Tobin took a huge breath, and a huge risk. She carefully snuggled closer into Christen, wrapping her arm around Christen‘s torso. Christen reached up to Tobin’s hand, and held it. That invisible wall between them had finally been broken, and they could both feel it as smiles crept onto their faces. Tobin nudged her head into Christen’s neck. Christen turned her head and started to sleepily explain herself, but Tobin stopped her.

“Tell me in the morning, just go to sleep.”

Christen nodded, grateful that the tears on her face were dried.

* * *

  
They woke up at the sound of their alarm, and started to get ready for training as if nothing had happened. Once they were ready, the put their bags together, and were out the door. It was silent as they got onto the elevator, and Tobin was tempted to break the silence.

“You can talk to me if you want, you know.”

Christen nodded. “I know. It just might be something you don’t want to hear.”

Tobin turned towards Christen and looked her in the eyes. “I don’t care, Christen. I’ll listen anyway.”

“Okay. Quick lunch after training? I’ll tell you then.” Tobin nodded, and gave Christen’s hand a squeeze before they walked into the breakfast room.

When they first walked in, Ashlyn shot a look at Tobin, asking if she was okay. Tobin just nodded and went to sit with Allie, Alex and Kelly, where christen was headed. They sat next to each other, and were silent most of the breakfast, tired and overwhelmed from the night before. Alex and Allie shot Tobin multiple questioning looks, and Tobin just shrugged. She was too tired to care.

* * *

 

Training was pretty quick, the team just did a few small sided scrimmages and technique work. The girls went to go take a shower, and came out and got dressed. They were both wearing pretty casual clothing, but each one looked each other up and down just the same. The walk to the car was silent, and so was the drive to lunch. They were so overwhelmed, there was nothing really to talk about until lunch.

Once they ordered, and got their seats, they just looked at each other for a while. Tobin was searching Christen’s eyes, and she couldn't find anything to explain what happened last night. So she just asked.

“So, about last night..” Tobin questioned, trying to look at Christen’s eyes, which were now focused on the ground.

“Uh, right.”

What do I tell her? That I thought she didn’t like me so I cried like a baby in front of her? God this is so stupid. I should just go.

Christen shook her head. “It’s just so stupid Tobin. I’m just going to go.” She got up to leave and started walking back to the hotel.

Tobin was so shocked, and didn’t do anything. When she finally realized what was happening, she paid the check and dashed after Christen. She was in an alleyway when she finally caught up.

“Christen! Wait!” Tobin yelled.

Christen shook her head and kept walking.

“Christen! Christen. STOP!” Tobin yelled again, and this time Christen stopped.

“God Tobin! Just leave me alone! I’m so tired of this playful, flirting or whatever this is! I don’t know what you’re feeling, and I just don’t know what you want! But, I know how this works. You play with my heart, and then leave it! Go find some other girl, who’s better than me, prettier than me, more successful than me, it happens every. Damn. Time! I know how this ends, and it’s you married to some other girl. So why am I even wasting my time Tobin?! Tell me why!”

Christen yelled, her eyes filling with tears. Tobin just stood there with an angry, sad look on her face.

She whispered loud enough for Christen to hear her, “Really? Are you kidding?”

“No.” Christen said, voice shaking.

Tobin shook her head, tears rolling down her face. “You really don’t know me at all. You haven’t noticed all the things I’ve done for you? I’ve tried so hard to make you feel at home here, and you’re saying all of it was a waste? God, Christen! Open your eyes!”

Christen felt small now. She was recalling all the times Tobin introduced her to the team, told her how good she was, told her how a drill worked, etc.

“And I really thought I was falling for you, Christen. But I guess not.”

Tobin started to walk back to the hotel, and Christen called after her. But she kept walking, as she left the broken girl behind her. She turned around one more time.

In a whisper she said, “Christen, I just don’t know how to make you happy. I’ve done so much. What have I gotten in return? Not a lot.” Tobin turned around, and kept walking.

Christen broke down a little more, and sat down in the alley.

Right then, she made a promise to herself.

 _I’m going to make it up to her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments are what fuel me to keep writing. so please leave them!


	6. Chapter 6

“Shhhh. It’s okay Tobs. Deep breath.” Alex coaxed, as she smoothed Tobin’s hair and sat with the crying girl. 

 

Tobin and Christen hadn’t been talking for 3 or 4 days, and she had had enough. She missed Christen. 

 

“I r-ruiened it, I-I made her le-eave. I c-can’t fucking keep a gi-irl for a w-week Alex!”

 

Alex shook her head. “Tobin, this wasn’t your fault. You are her guardian angel on this team. You looked out for her, and introduced her, hell, you haven’t left her side since day 1! I seriously doubt you were the one that made her leave.”

 

Tobin shook her head. 

 

_ This is a joke. She’s over me. She doesn’t need me.  _

 

“Well believe it Alex, because she’s gone.”

 

\----

 

A few doors down, Christen felt the same way. But, she was trying to figure out how to get Tobin back. She came up with plan after plan, and sighed in defeat when she couldn’t think of anything. So, she called her sister.

 

“Hey Ty. I need some advice,”

 

Christen could hear her sister smiling through the phone, “Christen! I live for this stuff! Spill.”

 

Christen told Tyler about her, well, pradicament, and sighed. “I just don’t know what to do. I’ve tried to think of ways to apologize and be cute about it, but I can’t. It’s like I don’t sound like myself. “

 

“I think that’s it! Just be yourself. Do what your heart says, and I’m sure she’ll love it. Christen, she loves you for  you.  Just do you.”

 

“Do you really think she loves me?”

 

“Do you see how she looks at you? Girl, she’s got it bad.” Christen giggled.

 

“Ugh, I hope you’re right. I’m going to write this letter, and have Ashlyn look over it just incase. Thanks Ty! Love you!”

 

“Mwah! Love you too sis. See you soon.”

Christen hung up, feeling better than ever. Her sister had that effect on people, always making them smile. Christen grabbed the hotel notepad, a pen, and let her heart spill out on the paper. 

\----

 

Tobin’s friends on the team tried to cheer her up with funny movies, pick up soccer, and yummy food, but all Tobin wanted to do was lay in bed and stalk Christen. She had gone through Christen’s instagram and twitter multiple times when she couldn’t take it anymore. She had to get out of that hotel room. She threw on her tennis shoes, and decided to walk around her home away from home, Portland.

 

Strolling by her favorite boutique, soccer shop, and bookstore, Tobin couldn’t stop smiling. She decided to stop at a near by coffee shop, and grab something to eat. She ordered, and was drinking her coffee, when she looked across the room and noticed someone familiar. 

 

_ Oh my god. Christen.  _

 

Tobin panicked, and tried to scroll through her phone, while discreetly looking up to catch a glance at her. She looked so peaceful, writing, and listening to music, Tobin just wanted to talk to her and be with her. Then she remembered what happened, and realized she may never be able to do that again. Tears formed in her eyes, and Tobin scolded herself.

 

_ Tobin, STOP. You’re being a baby. Calm down. She won’t bite, it’s Christen.  _

 

Tobin realized, she couldn’t be in the coffee shop with Christen anymore, it was too overwhelming. So, she grabbed her stuff, and started to head out, when Christen stopped her.

 

“Hey.” Christen offered, smiling shyly.

 

“Hi.” Tobin said, with an unsure tone in her voice. 

 

“Um, here. Read this. You don’t have to love me or even forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you how I feel. And not when I’m crying.” Christen looked nervous, and Tobin smiled.

 

“Thanks. See you around Chris.”

 

“Hope so.” Christen said with a nod, and Tobin headed out the door with some hope.

 

_ Maybe everything will be okay.  _ She thought. 

 

Tobin strutted down the street with a smile on her face, and made her way back to the hotel to read the note. She was happy, but incredibly nervous. What if Christen said she only wanted to be friends? Had Tobin scared her away? When Tobin got to her room, she sprawled out on the bed, and unfolded the note. She noticed some scratched out lines at the beginning, where Christen was trying to start her note, and smiled.

_ Tobin, _

 

_ I miss you. I gave up someone who I really like, and it hurts me more than you know. But it’s really not about me. It’s about your heart, and your feelings, and our friendship. It’s not fair if you can’t talk to me or trust me because I’m being irrational, and emotional. I can’t hurt your career either. So, whatever it is you want to do with, well, ‘us’ just tell me. I want one thing, but you may need the other and that’s okay.  _

 

_ I also just wanted to thank you. I HAVE noticed all of the things you’ve done for me, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without you, I would be all by myself and I can’t thank you enough. You’re such an amazing girl and being on this team without you would be impossible.  _

 

_ But there’s something else I need to tell you, it might scare you, (it sure as hell scares me) and it’s that I’m 100% sure I’m in love with you. Tobin, you make me so happy and I can’t take not being with you. Whether I’m your friend or lover or even teammate, I just want to be around you and with you. There’s so many things about you that is so attractive, my heart stops when I’m with you, Tobin. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your kind heart, the way you look at others, you make me realize how lucky I am to be here, with you. You have helped me get past that I’m not perfect, and make me realize something so important. When I was younger, I thought I wanted to be girls when I had crushes on them. It was just something I pushed away. But when I’m with you, Tobin, I have the courage to tell people that I’m in love with you, and that I don’t want to be you, I want to be with you. I want to be yours. _

 

_ So, I’m sitting here, in this cafe, watching you come in and order your favorite drink, and I can’t help but smile because you’re you. But I also hope that you can be mine.  _

 

_ Just think about it. I’m hoping you say yes. _

 

_ I love you, _

 

_ Chisten. _

 

At the end of reading the note, Tobin dashed out of her room and went to find Christen. She was so happy Christen felt the same way that she did, and had to tell her. She went to Ashlyn’s floor, and asked her and Ali if they had seen Christen, but she was nowhere to be found. She ran to Allie and Alex’s room, and they said the same thing. Tobin was frantic, running from room to room, from the pool to the gym, to the terrace, and the lobby, and she finally stopped at Ashlyn’s floor one more time, to see if she had missed Christen while she was looking. She wasn’t there, and Tobin trudged back onto the elevator in defeat. She walked to the back of the elevator with her head down. When she heard someone say her name.

“Tobin? Did you read it? Oh gosh. You hated it. I get it, we can be friends. I just really like you, but I want to support you and-” Christen rambled, and Tobin kissed her on the lips to quiet whatever she was going to say next.

 

They both melted into the kiss, and couldn’t stop smiling. They finally stopped, and caught their breath. 

 

“Yes. A million times yes, Christen.” Tobin said, and Christen wrapped her arms around Tobin and hugged her tight. She didn’t want to ever let go. 

 

“I had always loved you Tobin, I just didn’t have the guts to tell you.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re here and I’m able to tell you this.”

 

Christen looked confused. “What’s that?”

  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeek! please leave comments :)


	7. ---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK BELOW

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I am about to go on a trip where I can't bring any electronics, so i can't write them either. Also, I was thinking about passing this story onto someone else? I'm getting kind of bored of it, and want to write something new. Let me know in the comments if you're interested!!!!


End file.
